Iska 'Uhtalai
Physical Description: Height: 8 Feet 7 Inches Weight: 378 lbs Eye color: blueish-green Skin color: Grayish-brown Birth and Early Childhood: Iska was born in 2519 from Akra 'Uhtalai and Hyla 'Uhtal in Uhtal Keep in Uhtal State. Iska spent his early years in Akra's palace as his father was, and curnently is, the Kaidon. Iska didn't know that Akra was his father at the time. Iska's brother: Ri'arou was born in 2523. When Iska turned 9 years old he left the comfort of the palace to live with his 'brothers' and to recieve training. It was difficult for him to leave as he was emotionally attached to both his mother and his brother. Training':'' ' Iska was chosen by Akra, the Kaidon, to be personally trained in the art of swordsmanship by him. Though, some think it was just so that he could be in his son's life. Iska, excelled at swords. He passed all of the tests and was awarded the title of Aristocrat in 2534 at the age of 15. He was the youngest Sangheili from Uhtal to ever pass the training. Iska recieved the Aristocrat tattoo, which was awarded after his traning. Covenant Military Service: In 2536, Iska discovered that Akra was his father. Akra was very displeased. So displeased that that Iska had broken tradition, that he declared the act dishonorable. That same year Iska left Uhtal to join the Covenant Military. He saw it as a chance to redeem himself. He was placed aboard the Crusading Spirit, a CCS cruiser, which was part of a fleet of the same name. Iska wasn't a Minor very long as he dispised the rank. He was very displeased that he wasn't allowed to use his sword in battle, though he alwas kept it with him, storing it in his armor's compartment. During his first real encounter in combat with the humans, he ran into a squad of Marines. With the aid of his brothers he managed to take out the the entire squad using his Needle Rifle (Iska favored it over the Plasma Rifle). He was promoted to Major after the encounter, and now was expected to lead Minors. Iska had never led anyone into battle before and struggled with commanding. He asked his commanding officer (an Ultra) for advice on what he should do. The Ultra replied: "As you grow a bond with your new brothers they will show you the way." Iska followed the advice. He became great freinds with his Minors, learning their strenghts and weaknesses so that they may be more efficient in battle. In 2548, Iska was promoted to Ultra after leading his troops in quite a few victories. Iska was soon transfered to the Phantasmic Shadow (a new prototype Corvette) in 2551 to become a part of a Lance which called the ship home. In 2552, Iska took over as the Shipmaster of the Phantasmic Shadow after it's original Shipmaster was killed during a naval battle (Iska was the next highest ranking officer). Iska was to receive a double promotion to Zealot for his work on Reach, but it never happend. Iska never received recognition as Thel 'Vadamee's failure to protect the Halo Ring overshadowed Iska's achievments. Even though Iska wasn't even a part of the force that was sent there. The Phantasmic Shadow had gone in for repairs as it has sustained a lot of damage during Reach, so Iska transferred back to the Crusaiding Spirit which was part of the fleet that was sent to Earth. Iska never saw any combat on Earth as the ship was ordered to retreat and head to the Second Halo Ring. Iska only participated in a few battles before the Flood was discovered on the Ring. The Crusaiding Spirit escaped the Ring and made it's course for HIgh Charity to wait for it's next course of action. But before the ship could arrive, it recieved a message about the great Schism. The ship then changed course and headed to Sanghelios as the Shipmaster did not know where else to go. ''Post Schism: Iska then returned to Uhtal. His father learned of Iska's achievments which healed thier relationship. Iska moved into his own house with his mate: Ya'ari Harlus. Though Iska was an aristocrat, he was very much in love with Ya'ari and remained faithful to her. He wished that he could marry her but tradition wouldn't allow it. Soon, thier first child, Ti'sru, was born. Wanting to be in his son's life, Iska pleaded to the Kaidon to bend tradtion in Uhtal. Iska made the argument that "it isn't a family that brings honor to one, but it's one who brings honor to a family" and also "You were in my life, perhaps I could be in my own son's life." Akra wanted to allow it, but the council was against it. So the Akra told Iska: "Become a teacher of the art of war and I'll make sure you'll get to see your son." Called Back Into Action'':'' Recently, Iska has been called bavk into action, boarding the Crusading Spirit once again, to help defend Sanghelios from the growing Human threat.